Talk:Goku vs Sailor Moon/@comment-27225692-20160222180303
"I am sick of you." I know you want me gone, because I proved why Goku wins... "Goku is not, and I repeat NOT immune to reality warping. Not once has he even fought a major reality warper aside from Janemba, and even then, he got his ass kicked. Heck, even then it's not even canon, and most importantly, he was CLEARLY not immune to it. So even with his stronger level of power than he was then, he still is not powerful enough to get around her reality warping. " Huh? Last time I checked Whis could also reality warp. Majin Buu also has some sort of reality warping, but Goku beat him, no? Moving right along, Xenoverse Goku's immune to universal reality warping (which you claim Moon has even though it's just IMPLIED) due to him destroying the Crack of Time (which last time I checked could tank multiversal attacks) and thus being able to survive on other reality plans. Moon can only alter one reality. "Also Goku survived one soul rape move, so that means he is immune to all soul based moves? The problem is how SPECIFIC the Devilmite Beam is. The Devilmite Beam amplifies a person's negative energy to destroy their soul. You want proof that her's is differant? In the future she has fought a 1000 year war against a being whose VERY EXISTANCE IS DARKNESS AND NEGATIVE EMOTION GIVEN PHYSICAL FORM! Given that she is litterally taking this thing on for a millenia, it is safe to assume that it does not work by amplifying negative energy. This means that her soul reaping is capable of hurting anyone, the reason that Chaos still survives is because it litterally is death, destruction, and darkness." This is ambiguous as hell... and no scans, either. You see, if Chaos really is darkness then once Moon gets rid of her, the definition of evil becomes moot in the SM verse... which would mean all people would turn good and what not. Also, Usagi NEVER TRIED IT on someone with a pure-heart, such as Goku. You're just implying that Moon can soulrape him because no one proved otherwise. By this logic I could also go ahead and say Goku can vaporize her with a kamehameha, because no one proved otherwise. "The closest Goku has ever fought is Beerus, who is God of Destruction, far from being destruction and death itself. In the end, Goku is pretty much fighting a being who IS life, who IS light, who IS the universe, and IS the supreme being over all that breaths, hence the name Sailor Cosmos, she is litterally the cosmos. She is a conceptual being, a level Goku will never reach unless the Super Dragonballs make him god of the multiverse for plot BS. " Beerus is the God of Destruction of Universe 7. Basically, destruction and death on a universal scale, like Chaos. Cosmos being literally the cosmos, then as Goku is at least universe buster (I'm not going to debate this anymore) he can still destabilize and kill her. "Hell, you want a clear diferance in their power via scaling? While scaling is BULLSHIT 90% of the time, here is an example. Goku, when powering up to Super Saiyan God, his aura managed to illuminate about a city block. Let's be generous and say that it illuminated the planet in the light of his aura. How strong is the power Sailor Moon emmits? Well, the power her Cosmos form emmits, is enough to illuminate the galaxy. No charging attacks, just by mearly transforming into this state. She emmits so much power she lights up the galaxy, while Goku....yeah...not even close." I could go ahead and make a South Park joke here but it's likely it'll end in vain. Basically it doesn't prove anything. "Then there is the fact that oh, what was it...oh yeah, the Future Warrior is capable of entering the crack in time as well to fight Demigra, and again it was because of Supreme Kai of Time sending him/her there, so it is safe to assume that she gave them a temporary aura to protect them. " Again, it's IMPLIED she did, as there's NO proof that she actually gave them that aura. "Hell there's Usagi's mind hax, she can just erase his entire brain leaving him pretty much a vegetable. Heck, she can just erase his knowladge of attacks like the Kamehameha! Meaning, he loses all his techniques he could use. Hell, she can make him forget how to use Instant Transmission! (Hell, it's not like she needs to anyway, as he always forgets he even has that!)" Hell there's Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb, which draws energy from the entire cosmos and gradually weakens Usagi (do the math)! Heck, he can just OHKO her with a Dash Kamehameha at quadrillions of times FTL! Hell, he can even sneak behind her and throw a punch stronger than what he did against Beerus (since Champa Saga > BoG)! (Hell, Usagi is also really stupid, as she forgets she even has hax!) lol. How is Sailor Cosmos even going to REACT to Goku's speed? It's like me trying to dodge a supersonic wave! "Me wanking Sailor Moon? Says the guy who thinks Goku is a universe-level and immune to all the hax Usagi has. " Says the guy who never posted proof of: - Sailor Cosmos' Lambda Power activating instantly - Lambda Power giving her infinite regenration from nothingness (it's just like the Flower Points from Mario... you can't use it 24/7) - Cosmos being killed that hardly (she can also be defeated by physical means until YOU POST SCANS THAT YOU NEED TO DESTROY HER MIND, SOUL or whatever, but even then Goku aims for her head) - Cosmos being able to mindhax/soulhax a pure-hearted person - Cosmos being able to try hax attacks under a barrage of Ki Blasts or Goku's speed You want Goku to lose? Here, do Goku vs Rune King Thor. It's actually logical that he gets stomped here.